The Secret Warrior of The Heroes of Olympus
by Emaanation
Summary: This is a story based on "The Heroes of Olympus". In this story I add another character who has secretly helped Percy and the heroes. I do not own any Percy Jackson characters just the plot of this story.
1. The Secret Warrior

Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson nor any of its characters.

I was dreaming of carrying Juno/Hera in the Tiber. I dropped her and she was talking to me trying to calm me down. Then a girl came, she looked about 12 and had long dark hair. She tackled Juno/Hera and started punching her in which I was pleased. Then Juno/Hera shouted,"YOU INSOLENT WORM!" And shot lightning out of her hands which this 12 year old girl dodged. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed all over the sky. The girl said,"Ooh, Ms. Hera, I believe someone is looking for you. By someone I mean your husband, or whatever you wish to call him." Juno/Hera said,"Ms. Faris we aren't finished." Then disappeared into dust. "Hello, Perseus Jackson. I am Emaan Faris. I do not like her much." The girl said. "Well in that case we might just bond!" I laughed and suddenly lightning rolled across the sky,"Oh, that's my cue. Percy I wish to speak with you for longer but I cannot. Annabeth will be here soon, but do not embarrass yourself. See you at Camp Half-Blood Percy. Or maybe even sooner!" And with that she disappeared and I woke up. Frank stood over me and said,"There is a giant warship approaching, do you know who that may possibly be?" "Yes, Frank on that ship awaits my family or maybe one of my family members but you get the point." I retorted in a friendly way. And with that Hazel and Frank accompanied me to the senate meeting.


	2. The Meeting of Crews

After some time of arguing with Octavian, we collectively decided to not blast the warship out the sky. With that we all headed outside and there hovered a giant warship. After a few minutes of hovering people emerged and all half-bloods at Camp Jupiter met with the crew of Camp Half-Blood. I saw the person who I could only remember, Annabeth. I smiled so fiercely she looked relieved. Then I saw movement in the corner of my eye and I saw "The Faris" as I nicknamed her. She put a finger to her lips as if to say,"I am not supposed to be noticed." I nodded and greetings went around as I finally was able to reach Annabeth. There was a feast and it was well lived. Everyone from the crew was introduced and Leo the mechanic took Octavian the doofus aboard the Argo II. I whispered in Annabeth's ear,"I'll be right back." And I sat down right next to the Little Tiber. Then The Faris came and sat next to me. "Hmph, Perseus how are you? Oh well that doesn't cut it, but anyway why are you sitting away from everyone?" I replied with,"I just wanted to breathe, and why are you here?" "Well young Jackson I spoke with Poseidon, or Neptune whichever you choose and he wants me to keep an eye on you. But something bad will happen soon and you've got to think fast. I'll help but remember that your powers-" She said as she dipped her feet in the water"Are right here." And BOOM fire rang out and she said,"Well young Perseus I will help you in this situation but do not be afraid to use your powers." And with that she got up and ran towards the commotion. I saw what was going on, the Argo II was firing upon the eating area and everyone was running around trying to get weapons, I met with Annabeth and Romans were throwing plates and cups and I formed a thick shield of water in front of me and deflected everything, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we raced onto the Argo, and in a deep voice Leo spoke,"Kill them all." I hit him with my sword and suddenly more commotion was occurring and I saw my friend "The Faris" speaking through a speaker,"Roman demigods please refrain from attacking that flying airship before I attack your praetor. You, Larry I heard you got your podex whipped, look behind you that person is making fun of ya, OH NO EVERYBODY RUN!" The Faris was just turning the Romans against each other and shouting random things. I smiled and she looked up and winked before running and diving into the Little Tiber for protection. Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Annabeth,and I, were on the Argo II soaring away. I collapsed and saw a minor cut on my stomach and Annabeth helped me to sick bay. And suddenly all the lights went out and I heard thumps all around as if people were falling to the ground. Suddenly I felt something in my arm and the world went blurry.


	3. We Meet Acquaintances

I suddenly woke up and was laying on a bed blindfolded, I heard,"Hello, anybody else here?" I spoke,"Hey Jason, yeah are you blindfolded and tied up onto a bed too?"Yeah bro, I uh kind of don't know where we are." And with that I chuckled and went silent. Suddenly my blindfold came off and I saw someone with a mask and looked to my left and saw Jason. The person paced and looked at us and in a very familiar voice said,"Oh hi, Percy I just wanted to climb aboard without having to get attacked by everyone so, that's why everyone is tied up. Hold on let me free you." And "The Faris" untied me and Jason, and we rubbed our wrists and I felt riptide return to my pocket I was thinking about whipping it out but Emaan said,"Don't even try it Percy, and who is this? Oh never mind this is Jason Grace on Olympus Zeus or Jupiter seems to sit on his throne thinking about you." Jason said,"Really? Cause I haven't gotten so much as a word from him. But such is life." Emaan filled us in letting us no that everyone sitting in the Mess Hall tied up in chairs and that we were going there. I nodded and I saw everyone alert and Annabeth growled,"Why are you with Percy and Jason, guys did she hurt you?" Emaan said,"Silence. I would rather you be quiet while I talk." Piper tried charmspeak," No you don't have to do that, how about you untie me and we can listen from then on." Surely I thought the charmspeak worked but then Emaan walked over to Piper and tied her bonds even tighter,"That's for trying to charmspeak me. And no you aren't captives, I just figured I'd rather introduce myself to be intimidating. But Ms. McLean allow me to untie you and all our travel mates." Emaan untied everyone when Annabeth charged her and threw a punch. Normally this would've knocked out someone cold but Emaan just dodged and grabbed Annabeth's hands to refrain her from throwing anymore punches. She spoke very quietly and Annabeth nodded and sat down. "Well I suppose you all want to know why I am here, well let's get to it."


	4. Inform Us Or Fight Us

"So, my name is Emaan Faris and I have met Percy in a dream. I beat up her bovine majesty and I caused some commotion during the firing of Camp Jupiter." Emaan said while pointing at Leo, who happened to be playing with something in his hand. "I get along with every Olympian except Hera and Athena. Hera because she thinks she is the reason for everything, and Athena because... well I never really did anything to her so I'm not quite sure." Annabeth said,"Well if you can silence 7 people on a warship that is meant to be impenetrable then heck I can see why Athena may hate you." Everyone continued with introductions and finally I asked Emaan,"Who's your Olympian parent?" Dead silence,"I cannot say." And she started talking with Leo asking for a cabin and she got hers close to mine. After dinner everyone went to their cabin and Emaan visited me saying,"This Annabeth girl doesn't seem to like me. It seems because she fears I will take you away from her. Hey, by the way you need help with the way you sword fight, meet me in the stables tomorrow at 10:30." I replied,"Nobody will take Annabeth away from me, but yeah I am kind of rusty when it comes to sword fighting. See you tomorrow." Then at 3 AM I heard some clanging and I saw Emaan and Annabeth fighting. Annabeth slashed with her knife and Emaan dodged and used the disarming technique I had learned long ago. There Annabeth stood defenseless and Emaan smiled, sheathed her sword and Annabeth quickly judo flipped her leaving Emaan looking dazed on the floor. Emaan wasn't as dazed as she seemed because she knocked Annabeth's feet from under her and did a kip up. Emaan helped her up and Annabeth looked furious as I ran in and said,"Whoa whoa whoa, relax. What is going on?" Then Annabeth started,"It all started when..."(Flashback)

Annabeth's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully and then I heard some clanging. I went out of my cabin and saw Emaan practicing slashing and other various sword techniques. Then I spoke,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Shh, you might wake the others. I'm just practicing my skills, I fear I'm going to need them soon." I said,"Well it won't change the fact that I'm better than you. Now go to bed." "Hahaha, no thanks. And about being better than me, want to try and see who is better? Unless,HM, you're too scared." I growled and we had match best out of 3. I won the first and she won the second. On the first it was easy she surrendered no sweat. Then on the second she declared that we could use melee attacks as well. We started fighting and I grabbed her arms and slammed her face on the water fountain. Blood poured out of her nose and I backed up and in the fountain I noticed that her blood disappeared, as she washed her face. Then she gave me a very cruel smirk and charged she suplexed me and body-slammed me and then I surrendered. Finally the third match, it was very brutal and Percy came and interrupted us telling us to stop. In my head I was thinking," _This girl won't take Percy from me, no one will."_

(Back to present time)

Percy's POV:

"Listen girls, please don't fight alright this crew needs to be together not separate. Now shake hands for the good of the group." The way Annabeth held out her hand I knew she was going to judo flip Emaan. Emaan anticipated the trick and when Annabeth tried to judo flip her Emaan jumped and did a flip mid air landing next to me. Annabeth scowled and stalked off to her cabin. "Come, we have much to discuss, _Perseus."_ We sat down on my bed and finally she said,"You and your crew asked me who my Olympian parent was. He's Poseidon. Which makes you my half-brother." I gave her a big hug and said,"So Annabeth has nothing to worry about, right?" "Mhm, but she cannot know who I am, nor any of the crew can know who I am." Emaan stood up and patted me on the back then went to her cabin. I went back to sleep and dreams, informational dreams came."


	5. The Voyage and Match

Emaan was debriefing everyone on our mission to scout the enemy. She seemed to be better at debriefing than most people on the Argo II so I cracked a joke just to annoy Annabeth,"Hey, Emaan you seem to be the best at _plans._ And well generally everything.Does anyone challenge Emaan?" Annabeth started to object and Emaan raised her hand and cut her off," I require you to keep quite while I split the group up. Leo, Frank go to together, Annabeth and I, Percy and Piper, And Hazel and Jason. Understood? Good, now Leo give us some weapons and Coach Hedge, please defend the ship." Uh oh, Annabeth and Emaan are about to have some trouble.

Emaan's POV:

After debriefing everyone Annabeth and I set out to scout the terrain to see any possible threats. Ahead I saw a sea monster and I said,"You know who would be best at taking care of that?" Annabeth grumbled,"Apparently you since Percy thinks very highly about you. And how did you know everyone's names?" Hmm, this Annabeth girl seems to think my loyalties are in the wrong place, let's see if I can scare her. "Well, now I always research my enemies,er allies to see if I can eliminate er help them. But anyways how are Bobby and Matthew? Oh never mind you wouldn't want to speak of them? Any who Percy seems interested in me as you saw during the debriefing. Of course not in the way that you think. But let's just say you aren't the de-facto leader of this quest anymore." Then Annabeth lunged at me, I dodged and I sent her flying into a river. She gasped for air and rose to the surface as I was laughing very hard. She grumbled,"You think this is funny, I'll show you funny!" She ran at me but I picked her up onto my shoulders John Cena style and dumped her back into the water. "Hahaha, I am not weak dear Annabeth but if you must have a fair fight than we can continue before Percy interrupted our fiasco." Annabeth picked unsheathed her knife and we fought like animals and a storm raged around us. We were so busy fighting that we hadn't even noticed the storm, I mean we noticed rain clouds but around us lightning and then..."HEROES STOP!" Annabeth froze and I knocked her feet from under her and then I said,"Surrender now, and that will be the end of our fight." She surrendered and I won best out of 3. Then I covered my eyes as Athena and Poseidon emerged fighting each other,"Well Ms. Athena if only you hadn't taken over Athens, it would've been Poseidons! WE WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" Athena slapped him and Poseidon growled then the river Annabeth swam in rose hundreds of gallons swirled around them and Athena snarled and lightning flashed. I decided that this place was nuclear if I didn't stop them. "CUT CUT CUT! My dear Athena and Poseidon please refrain from using your powers here. Now, why have you come?" "Well we came to fight and Annabeth here seemed to be reflecting her mother a little too much-OW! Alright we came here to warn you that you need to work together and defeat the giants. Zeus does not want us to contact you but we must work together." Athena added"Yes as Barnacle Beard here said we must work together. Even though I do not like you I am willing to spare you for causing damage to my daughter." Athena helped Annabeth up and healed all her damage, and whispered in her ear. Poseidon said,"My daughter go and heal yourself in that river, but I can heal you if you don't want to be revealed." I nodded an he healed me. Then Poseidon said,"Now go show 'em what Poseidon girls are made of." Annabeth rushed me and I countered instead of dodging which she is used to. Then I slammed her with the hilt of my blade and she crumpled. She rolled near the water and Poseidon smiled widely, Athena said,"NO NO NO! Don't even use your powers Poseidon. No how about this they wrestle and no weapons?" Poseidon nodded and a ring appeared and we wrestled. I won and Poseidon and Athena shook hands then both disappeared. I limped over to Annabeth I remembered a song Apollo taught me to heal people. I sung and Annabeth straightened out and I carried her on my shoulders to the Argo II. Percy met me and said,"Oh my goodness! I'll get her to sick bay and then there will be a meeting at the mess hall." An hour later a much better Annabeth and the rest of the crew met up. I explained everything that happened but avoided the parts that revealed my Olympian parent. Piper whistled appreciatively and said,"So you know how to sword fight, and wrestle? Excellent. But can you sing?" I began to sing some songs Apollo taught me and everyone clapped but Annabeth scowled. Jason whispered in my ear and and he talked to me privately,"Annabeth doesn't like you. You probably know that, but I need to know who your Olympian parent is." I nodded and whispered,"Poseidon. It's got to stay a secret." Jason nodded. I pulled Piper aside and I whispered,"Please charmspeak Coach Hedge to sleep. He's well look." There Coach Hedge was swinging his bat randomly. Piper laughed and said," You're cooler than you look. And you're really beautiful, and athletic and you're really smart. I'm just telling you what the group thinks." "Haha, thanks Piper and tomorrow we'll be scouting the terrain up ahead hopefully signaling the green light for us to continue. And did everyone finish repairs along with protection?" Piper nodded. "Alright you catch some sleep see ya tomorrow." I spoke with Hazel and Frank and then spoke with Leo and Percy before winking at Annabeth and heading to sleep.

(The next morning)

I woke up to my cabin flooded with water and the water level rose higher. I waded through the water to the door and it was shut tight. Then the water went over my head and something hit me in the head.


	6. Drown or Float

I woke up shortly later and I realized that the water was healing my wounds. I broke the door open as I swam around and I made it to Percy's room. The door was shut tight and I broke it open revealing a floating Percy. I swam over and we spoke in each others mind. 'Hey, let's go save the others. And I saved you first not because you're my bro but because we have powers over the water and it'll be easier.' 'Yeah, okay let's go' One by one we broke open the doors and saved the crew mates. Me and Percy made an air bubble and every time we saved someone the bubble got bigger. First was Hazel we found her unconscious and after putting her in the bubble she woke explained the situation and she seemed determined. We broke open Jason's door, Leo's door, Frank's door, Piper's door, Coach Hedge's door, and what was left was Annabeth's door. We kicked it open and lay an unconscious Annabeth tied up in the bed. Whoever did this wanted Annabeth gone the most. I dived out of the bubble and cut her ropes using her knife I puller her into the bubble and she didn't wake up like the others. Percy held her and wept and I sat there looking dumbfounded. I gently laid her down and I sang one of the healing songs Apollo taught me. Suddenly she sat up and gasped. I said, "Quick, Percy lend a defensive shroud around Leo and Leo will activate the draining system. The rest of you stay in here and I'll protect you since I've got my weapon. Jason no you can't call lightning because you'll kill us all." Suddenly the water started to disappear and we were all standing on the wet floor. I collapsed because I kept up the water bubble but it wasn't made of water so it didn't fuel me. Then the world went black. I woke up in sick bay and Piper who was an amazing nurse, nursed me back to health. Apparently Percy visited me every hour and Annabeth visited too. Surprisingly Annabeth seemed to be thankful. Piper said,"There's no way Percy could've held up the water bubble and made a miniature one for Leo. Tell me how that happened." I replied,"Percy knew what to do and his adrenaline helped him." Piper said,"I know that may be true but I feel like that's not it. But rest now and tomorrow you can get back to the action."


	7. Something Isn't Right

Piper's POV:

When I was speaking with Emaan, I noticed the shakiness in her voice. It seemed as if she didn't want me to know something and I had a plan for it. "Emaan. Who is your Olympian parent?" I spoke in charmspeak. Just when I thought she would tell me," I can't say. And do not try that charmspeak again." I cleared my throat and shuffled out. Jason brushed past me and grabbed my hand and said,"She can't tell you who here Olympian parent is. Please don't pressure her." I nodded and left to speak with Hazel and Annabeth. "Well, how's the sleeper?" Annabeth growled. I scowled and retorted,"Emaan is a nice person, Annabeth. Lay off her. You can't understand how it feels to be her." Annabeth said,"Oh, really? I was abandoned by my dad. His wife didn't care when spiders haunted me. I felt alone until I met two people. One died, the other I haven't seen in awhile. And you think I don't know how it feels to hide from everything?" Hazel cut in,"Please, let's not fight. Something isn't right about Emaan. She seems to have a faint aura around her, which means she is close to facing a life or death situation. Which one she chooses, I do not know. Annabeth, one thing I learned is that whether you get along with someone or not, when they're gone, you want them back." Annabeth was about to reply when I started to talk," Hazel's right. This Emaan girl knows how to sing, fight, sneak, escape, plan, coordinate you name it she's probably good, but she will not do what you think she will." Annabeth blushed and quickly ran out the door. Hazel looked me in the eye and said," Let's figure out who her Olympian parent is. She's definitely not Hera, Zeus, Artemis, Athena, Ares, or Hephaestus. She definitely isn't Dionysus, or Apollo. Zeus had no more children nor does Artemis. Athena doesn't like her. Ares has a rough side which she doesn't have. And I doubt she can be a mechanic. Hera definitely has no mortal children. That leaves Poseidon, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes. Poseidon doesn't have any mortal children, at least we think. Aphrodite absolutely not, and Demeter, no way. That leaves Hermes. She's got the skill and coordination that would be perfect for thieving or traveling." I nodded,"It seems we've figured it out, at least we hope." We hugged and on my way out I saw Frank and Leo arguing. I sneaked up close and heard Leo saying," This Emaan girl. She is probably a Hermes kid. She is swift and sneaky and heck, beautiful." Frank nodded,"Yeah, I can see that. But is she Roman? Nah I don't think so. Although she has discipline and organization, she doesn't seem to be Roman." They nodded and I emerged saying,"It seems we agree on who her Olympian parent is." They paled and clapped them both on the back and continued on my way giggling. I saw Annabeth hugging Percy inside Annabeth's cabin. I eavesdropped and I heard Annabeth say,"Percy, we shouldn't trust Emaan. On our trip she said,'I always scout my enemies, er allies.' Isn't that suspicious? Well I think so. She isn't to be trusted." I came in and said,"Am I bothering something?" Annabeth shook her head and left. Percy waved me in and said," Annabeth is trying to figure out who her Olympian parent is. She figures it's Hermes with how sneaky she is but I don't see her being sneaky." I replied," We're going to discuss that during dinner, with or without Emaan present." Percy nodded and I left and bumped straight into Emaan," 'With or without Emaan' huh? I'd say 'with'. See you at during dinner." And with that the mystery girl stalked away towards Mess Hall. "Hm. See you during dinner." I said as everyone filed into their seats.


	8. Who is Your Olympian parent?

Jason's POV:

Everyone filed into their respective seats. Emaan sat at the head of the table, where the leader usually sits. Annabeth sat as far away from her as possible and that made me smile. Emaan whispered," Come let's talk." I nodded and we started to talk privately. "Grace, as you may have noticed Annabeth doesn't like me. That's because she fears me. Remember I came back to ship carrying an unconscious Annabeth? We got in a fight we wrestled, I won and she was badly injured. I sang a healing song that healed her but put her to sleep. Ever since then, she's made it her mission to hate me. My parentage needs to stay a secret. Only you and Percy know, let's keep it that way. Now let's act normal and head back." She said as she clasped my arm. After everyone was just rambling about life, Annabeth said,"EVERYONE QUIET! I have a question that must be answered now. Emaan Faris, who is your Olympian parent?" Emaan scowled at her food and spoke in a very angry and hushed tone after a 15 second silence,"I thought I made it clear that I can't tell you. I don't know if this is a joke to you, but if I do, all of you will have to die. Every single one of you will die. And those who do know can't say either, because they will die. Why? I don't know but the Fates would not be happy. They would bring this ship into the dirt and destroy it. And whoever pressured me in order for this to happen will get eternal punishment by the Furies. Have I been made clear now?" She looked pointedly at Annabeth. Annabeth threw her food at Emaan who deftly dodged it. The air crackled as electricity went around her. Then a deep voice said,"SILENCE HEROES. I GIVE THIS GIRL MY BLESSING, SHE ISN'T MY CHILD BUT HER BRAVERY GIVES HER CONTROL OVER MY POWER:LIGHTNING. EMAAN FARIS YOU SHALL RECEIVE THE POWER OF LIGHTNING AT ANY TIME AND PLACE BUT DO NOT USE IT UNNECESSARILY. GOODBYE HEROES." Then the lightning stopped and Emaan had new clothes on and it was a shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Her pants were athletic pants and her shoes were running shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a wristwatch that seemed electric. She raised her hands experimentally and lightning flashed across the sky. She put her hands down and shrugged and sat back down. Hazel and Frank were frozen hugging each other, they sat gaping at Emaan. Leo grabbed Piper and pulled her back, while Annabeth and Percy had their weapons drawn. I got up and pulled Emaan up. I raised my hand and lightning flashed, and signaled for Emaan to do the same. She did the same making lightning flash. I raised my arms and thunder rolled across the sky. She raised her arms and thunder also rolled across the sky. I started to hover and fly when she tried she could not. I held out my hand and she shook it and slowly pulled me into a hug. Just as I controlled the thunder and lightning she had. It seems that she is blessed. Everyone sat back down and Emaan continued,"By the way, you heard Zeus, I'm not his daughter so if you guys are trying to figure out who my Olympian parent is strike his name out." Annabeth sighed and said,"Me and you, fight to the finish in front of the whole crew. Coach Hedge will be referee." Coach Hedge nodded and swung his baseball bat. Percy said,"Annabeth please don't. She is an amazing fighter and she is well rounded. Please let me or Jason fight if we must." Emaan said,"No. If Annabeth wants to see why I am good at everything I do, then let me show her." Leo cooked up a wrestling ring and the fight begun. Uh oh, it seems the horse and owl are about to fight.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys thanks so much for the support! This started off as an experimental series and I just wanted to see if this series could take off, and it did! Within 5 days I got over 100 views which is great! I do appreciate your support! I am starting on Book 3 of The Heroes of Olympus. If you've already read all the books but I need your help. In House of Hades Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge go to drop off the Athena Parthenos. Should Emaan Faris go with them or stay aboard the Argo II? Please message me or write a review with your response. Either way Emaan Faris is gonna kick butt! Let me know and be sure to check out my new short story called 'Percy Jackson(The Olympian)'!


	10. The Fight

Emaan's POV:

I had an outfit and it was a white long sleeve shirt along with some athletic sports pants. I had light armor on. My armor was designed to protect me but be light enough for me to move as if I didn't have any armor on. My hair was tied into a ponytail and I had a helmet on. This helmet was like a beanie but not only did it cover my head but it extended on to my cheeks and under my eyes. I was given gloves and I was good to go. Annabeth wore normal war clothes and a normal helmet. I had my trusty celestial bronze sword. I called it Primus, Latin for first as in my first sword. I never told anybody that. I unsheathed Primus but then I realized something. Annabeth said anything goes. I was expecting a weapon fight but we could punch, kick, suplex, bodyslam, anything goes. I quickly took off my helmet and put it down. I knew that if we were to drop our weapons a helmet would do me no good. Coach Hedge said,"BEGIN!" Annabeth sliced with her knife which I dodged. Just as I dodged she sliced at my feet causing me to jump. She was playing offense. I had to turn it around. When she stabbed at me I didn't dodge I parried and gave a good slash. She used her weapon to stop it but my force caused he to drop her knife and clutch her arm. I must have dislocated her arm, if not worse. She looked at me with so much force I lost concentration. She used this as an opportunity to pick up her knife and use her good arm. I knocked her sword out her arm and drop kicked her she fell and I pointed Primus at her throat and thundered,"YIELD! If you do not you may not survive."

"NEVER!" She bellowed. I backed up and smiled,"Pick up your weapon. And fight, I will not allow this to be easy for me or you." She grabbed her weapon and once again I knocked it out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, I'm getting bored. Did Chiron teach you well? I spoke with him, he said you were powerful, but yet I just don't believe it." Annabeth yelled defiantly and charged without a weapon. I dodged and judo flipped her. I dropped Primus and kicked her weapon and my weapon away. Then again she got up and charged I back flipped into the air and pulled her helmet off. "Hahaha, weaponless are we?" She charged and I did a headlock take down. A submission maneuver I learned while training with Ares. I put her in a headlock and she was gasping for air. I thundered,"YIELD!"

"She will not." A calm yet familiar voice said. I let go of Annabeth and quickly grabbed Primus. Annabeth laid on the floor groaning and I saw the speaker. Athena stood with Aegis on her arm and a sword in her other. I quickly backed up and the crew grabbed their weapons and leveled it at Athena. "My daughter Annabeth, will not yield to you. You may be the best hero to ever exist but that doesn't mean everyone is nothing."

I leveled my sword at her and spoke in a hushed tone,"Athena. You have trained me. You have helped me plan and become a better person. You trained me to be myself. Why have you become so jealous? Is it because every Olympian has blessed me?"

"I am not jealous. I just do not approve of you being so big headed. So therefore-" White light flashed and I covered my eyes. Then I saw every Olympian including my dad, Poseidon. Poseidon looked at Annabeth and nodded with approval. In my head he spoke,"You are the greatest hero to ever live. Athena knows this. She can't accept you being better than Annabeth so she will meddle with this match. I will restrain her and if necessary I will fight her, but remember, watch your back." And as soon as he said it, I turned spinning with my sword in hand to block Annabeth's slash at me. Then suddenly there were 12 seats around the ring and each Olympian sat in one. Annabeth and I feinted, parried, dodged, countered everything but I realized I was overthinking it. I feinted swinging over her head and as she ducked I kicked her legs from out under her. Suddenly my mind started to go haywire, I started to feel pressure in my sinuses. I realized Athena was at work. I glanced at Poseidon and his eyes widened. And he closed his eyes. Suddenly my head started to clear up and I could think clearly. I punched Annabeth in her gut and she crumpled. I lifted her onto my shoulders and I threw her up and back down. Then I picked her back up onto my shoulders flipped her over. John Cena would call that the Attitude Adjustment. And I did adjust her Attitude. She lay there and she wasn't moving. I listened to her heartbeat and it was well. She had a strong pulse. She was just too tired to open her eyes. Ares waved and winked. I gave him a quick thumbs up and then I looked around. Coach Hedge said,"This is a wrestling match, no disqualification. Are you gonna pin her or not?" I pinned her for the 3 count. Coach Hedge held my hand up and I bent down and picked Annabeth up. I carried her all the way to sick bay and put her on the bed. I ran back out and saw all the Olympians looking very amused. Leo was telling them jokes. Athena's facial expression stayed very neutral and when I emerged she scowled. Coach Hedge told me to say a speech. I nodded and said,"How's it going everybody? Never mind, you guys are immortal so I guess things don't really change." Most Olympians started laughing hysterically and clapping, except Athena. "I won this match because I never gave up and I tried my best. Please don't fight unnecessarily, like I just did because it might lead to full on war. Now please enjoy yourselves and have a nice day." All the Olympians started clapping, except Athena and coming to speak with me. Hermes said,"You can use those jokes to thieve from people. But that's just not your style! HAH!" Aphrodite said,"Charm my sons please. They could use a powerful one." Apollo said,"You've mastered healing and singing but archery is next!" Zeus, Ares, and Poseidon came as a trio and complementing me on my jokes and techniques. Zeus and Ares went to speak with Athena and Poseidon said,"Well done, my daughter. You didn't use your powers nor did you cheat. Sorry about Athena. She was going to make you fall dizzy and collapse. But of course as soon as I realized what was going on I countered her magic and replaced it with newfound energy. The power of the seas." I smiled and held out my hand and Poseidon shook it turning it into a hug. Percy came and hugged Poseidon which made Poseidon say,"There's my son, volcano erupt-er, earth shaker-"

"Alright you two, take it easy." I replied while smiling. Then just as I turned around to go to my cabin Athena was there. Seeing her made my sinuses sting so I slowly inched backwards hoping to escape, when she said,"STOP!"

"Yes, Ma'am. What can I help you with?"

"First apologize for hurting my daughter and second, why didn't you collapse?"

"Well you see, I'll heal your daughter but I won't apologize because it wasn't my idea to fight her. She wanted to. Second Poseidon was working his magic. He warned me that you would try to cheat, so as you started to cheat he reversed it and gave me newfound strength. After all, he is my father."

Athena nodded,"As I knew he was. But don't cross me again." Then she erupted into ashes charring the front of my shirt.

Then Zeus seemed to notice and he said,"Heroes, I appreciate you all. But we must go. We only came to see the greatest of the two rivals fight. See you pals, and Ms. Faris? Please use my lightning appropriately." And then the Olympians all turned bright and all of the crew members covered their eyes.

"Well" Leo said,"Let's go check on sick bay."


	11. The Aftermath

Emaan's POV:

We all went to check on sick bay and Annabeth was fast asleep. She should be especially after our fight. She said to the finish, and I knocked her unconscious. Well if I wanted to finish her I would've drowned her, but that wouldn't be fair. Annabeth woke up shortly later and Leo filled her in,"Mornin' sleeper! Well, I bet you wanna know what happened! Well long story short you fought Emaan in front of all the Olympians and you got knocked out by her back breaking move,"THE FARIS"! But she healed you shortly after! Otherwise your injuries would've used up all our nectar and ambrosia!" Annabeth scowled and I said,"Aren't you gonna thank me? Cause you said to the finish, which meant death but I spared you." Annabeth scowled at her feet and replied,"I wasn't at my best, as soon as I heal, I'll end you!" I started laughing hysterically and tapped Jason on his shoulder and he smiled nervously. I stopped laughing after 10 seconds and I looked up at her and said,"Don't make me embarrass you again, _mortal!_ " The word mortal echoed in my ears and I saw a blur of blonde and I dodged with inhuman speed. She lunged at me with her knife which she got a good slash in me and I roared, my vision went red and on the floor lay an unconscious Annabeth. Piper said,"Did you see that the water just formed into a fist knocking Annabeth out?! OH MY GOODNESS!" I walked away on advice that Athena taught me,"If you cannot control your temper then diffuse the situation by walking away." I sat down on my bed in my cabin and saw the wound was major. I sung a song Apollo taught me and the wound closed itself and I felt better. I ran to the helm and spoke in the speaker,"Greetings folks, there will be a meeting in the Mess Hall requiring all crew members, including you Coach Hedge see ya then!" And with that I sat down at my respective seat at the head of the table. Everyone sat down in their chairs and Annabeth was rolling in on a wheel chair and was put in her seat, after some grumbling. Everyone was talking about random things and I raised my arms for thunder, which shook everybody and looked at Jason. Jason said,"That wasn't me." Then everyone turned and looked at me and I said,"That was me." Everyone started cracking up but Annabeth's face stayed neutral, though I knew she was suppressing a smile. I said,"Well, glad to see everyone happy. So, I know you guys want to discuss my immortal parent. Start talking about who you think my parent is and I'll drop some hints here and there. Greeks on one team Romans on the other, as the Romans say,'Senatus Populusque Romanus' and as the Greeks say,'GO OLYMPUS'!" Hazel, Frank and Jason started talking and all the Greeks scooted over to Annabeth which made me laugh. I stopped by the Romans and they said,"Definitely not Hades, or Zeus, not Ares, not Artemis, not Hera, not Hephaestus and Fates forbid Athena!" I said,"Good job you are getting closer!" I scooted over to the Greeks and I heard them say the same thing as the Romans. I nodded at Percy who looked pale and he was trying to keep my secret. I pulled Percy and Jason aside and said,"Hey guys, you need to eliminate Poseidon's name and make sure you do it at a different time than each other." They nodded and went back to their conversations Jason said,"It can't be Poseidon, the big three have had no more children." With this statement Hazel and Frank nodded. I went over to the Greeks and I heard Annabeth say,"I don't think she is my sister, she is too-"

"Good to be your sister? I agree!" I interrupted.

"No, big headed is what I was going to say." She retorted.

Percy then said,"It's hard to imagine her being a child of Poseidon. That would make her my sister and Poseidon claimed to have no more children." Annabeth nodded saying,"You're getting smarter, Percy." I raised my hand and thunder rang scaring everyone. Everyone reported back to their seats. I said,"Greeks, who is my Olympian parent?"

"HERMES!" They shouted as one.

"Romans, who is my Olympian parent?"

"APOLLO!" They shouted in unison.

I snickered and asked Annabeth why she said Hermes.

"Well, Hermes is a jack of all trades and you seemed to... be good at everything." She said in a strained tone. I asked Hazel why she said Apollo and she said,"You are a skilled fighter, along with a healer, and a singer. These attributes are Apollo's." I smiled and I said,"I can't tell you who my Olympian parent is so, good night!"

Annabeth said,"NO, YOU PROMISED! TELL US NOW!"

I scowled and said,"I didn't promise anything. I simply told you guys to give your best guess as to who my Olympian parent is."

She started to talk again and I raised my arms and thunder and lightning flashed making her fall out of her chair. I snickered and said,"If you'll excuse me, I have to go make an IM." Everyone nodded and I made the Iris message. I requested to speak with Chiron,"Hello Faris. It's been a while. What's the problem?"

"I saw the future and prepare for an attack on Camp Half Blood. The Romans will march on camp and you will need a defense."

"What?! Okay, thanks for telling me. And we received an Iris Message with Athena scowling at you. What was that about?"

"Well you see, Annabeth challenged me to combat and I defeated her knocking her unconscious, twice. Athena now hates me for defeating her best warrior."

"I understand. How do you think we should prepare?"

"Train the Aphrodite kids to be better warriors and train everyone better. Or if the Aphrodite kids just can't fight, then give them a speaker that has a charmspeak button where they can charmspeak the Romans."

"Okay thanks, see you later."

Then just as I was about to dissolve the connection Annabeth started to attack me. Chiron shouted and said,"ANNABETH STOP IT! BE MATURE!"

I punched her in the face and she fell. I picked her up and adjusted her attitude leaving her unconscious. Percy came running and he screamed at me,"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Ever since you've came you've been cooking up trouble! Just leave, now!"

I ran and went to my cabin and sat down. I went to the water fountain in the corner and my anger got the best of me. The fountain exploded swirling around me with power. I growled and the water formed into a trident. I swung it around and more water swirled from all over the ship. I released it and got a backpack. I carefully wrapped some plates from camp and some cups with foam and place it in my backpack. I packed some clothes and zipped up by bag. I got on the deck and saw we were over the sea. I smiled and jumped and waved my hand causing a wave to rise and stop my fall. I started soaring on the waves following the Argo II.

 _The Next Morning:_

 _Percy's POV:_

I woke up and went to Emaan's cabin to apologize. Chiron explained the situation and immediately I felt bad. I figured she wouldn't open the door to me that night so I decided to wait until the next morning. I knocked a couple times and no answer. I scowled and knocked more. I kicked the door open and it was clean. I went over to her bed and there left a note saying," _Dear Crew mates, I've decided to leave and survive on my own. I felt like an outsider which turned me bitter as I understand Hades now. After having an incident yesterday and being told to leave, I figured that it was better if I wasn't here. If you ever need me than look to Percy, he'll train to be as good as me if not better. Please Percy train now and use your senses, you'll need them!"_ I stared at the note and roared causing all the toilets to explode along with the whole water system to break. I later fixed what I broke and I read them the letter. Everyone looked dumbfounded. Leo said,"Well then wherever we're going Percy's our new boss."


	12. The Attack

Annabeth's POV:

We soon landed at Charleston and Emaan was nowhere to be found. Our interaction with Aphrodite was cut short when Romans started attacking. Octavian told us to surrender and I threw my weapon into the harbor hoping Percy would come. And come he did. The harbor exploded leaving the Romans to drown. Percy informed us that they wouldn't drown. I had to get to Fort Sumter. Once I got there I nearly died of fear of spiders which luckily my mother incinerated. Just as I got the map Reyna appeared. She wanted me to surrender then die in New Rome. Then a familiar voice said,"That's unlikely, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." Then Emaan appeared sword in hand and her backpack on. Reyna said,"Leave or be torn apart traitor. My dogs will destroy you." Emaan smiled and looked at the dogs and said,"Go help the Argo II take off from the harbor and attack the Roman troops. Try not to make it too obvious though. Dismissed." The dogs ran off and Reyna said,"You dare? You deserve to die!" Reyna stabbed with her spear and Emaan dodged then disarmed her. Emaan then slashed leaving a good cut on Reyna's arms. Reyna charged and Emaan dodged and grabbed Reyna by her throat and lifted her into the air. Emaan said,"I have trained with every Olympian. I have fought every Olympian. I have saved Olympus too many times to count. And you have done nothing compared to me. Oh you've done something alright, you've committed patricide you've combed Annabeth's hair and you've been taken prisoner by pirates. Surrender to me Praetor Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano or die choose now." Reyna surrendered and we tied her up. I crushed Emaan in a hug which she was surprised about. I saw Piper on deck and her hand was outstretched. I shook my head and waved knowing that we wouldn't make it on the ship. Then Emaan turned and looked at me her brown eyes turning sea green and she said,"You want to know who my Olympian parent is? Here you go." Emaan took Reyna outside and Octavian shrieked,"She's got the Praetor CHARGE!" Emaan put her hands on the ground and an earthquake shook the ground causing all the Romans to fall. She closed her eyes and an image of Demeter popped up,"Emaan do you wish to use your favor?"Emaan nodded and Demeter said,"Proceed." Emaan waved her hand at the Romans and half of them turned into agricultural products and the other half's armor and weapons were turned into agricultural products. Emaan waved her hand and a wave rose out of the water Emaan jumped on it pulling Reyna and I with her. Emaan crouched and put her hands on the wave and it pitched forward following the ship. We crashed on deck and as the world turned black the last thing I saw was Percy's face hovering over me.


	13. The Woken Warrior

Emaan's POV:

I woke up in sick bay and I saw a glass of water next to me. I looked at my self and saw that I had all my limbs and I was fine. The glass of water had a note saying." _This should fix you up, just dump it on your face. Jason &Percy."_ I dumped it on my face and I felt power surging through my body and I stood mightily. I swung my hand and instantly water started pouring in from the ceiling. I willed it to shower on me and it all fell on my head giving me a lot of power. My hair was now dripping wet and I flicked my hand and instantly all the water disappeared, drying my hair and clothes. I braided my hair and let it hang on my shoulder. I snuck out of sick bay and saw everybody mingling around. Only Annabeth and Reyna were nowhere to be found. I saw Percy in his room talking on an Iris Message. I listened in and recognized the voice instantly,"Is she alright? Oh my dear daughter savior of Olympus, best hero on Earth dying! I will take her to Apollo directly and she shall be healed." Then I barged in saying,"That won't be necessary, dad." I hugged Percy and Poseidon roared with such happiness that Earthquakes were occurring everywhere. He opened his arms to hug me, then realizing that it was an Iris Message he put his arms down. He cleared his throat and said,"I was worried dearly about you! Oh how you exposed yourself to save those other two. And look at those sea green eyes that have finally been revealed." I smiled and said,"Well, it's been a while. Hopefully we can meet soon. Until then, go feed some hippocampi for me." I winked and he said,"See you, my mighty children." Then he waved his hand through the mist. Percy met my eyes and I asked him a load of questions,"What happened? Where's Reyna and Annabeth? How long have I been out? And does everybody know who my Olympian parent is?" Percy said,"Whoa whoa whoa! You used your power to escort Annabeth and Reyna here. Annabeth is in her cabin sick, Reyna has been nursed in the stables. You've been out for 12 hours and still nobody except me and Jason know who your Olympian parent is." I sighed with relief at the last sentence. I snapped my fingers and instantly my eyes went from a sea green to a dark brown. Percy said,"AWWWW! I missed having somebody with the same eye color as me." I punched him playfully on the arm and went to visit Annabeth. Annabeth was combing her hair and she had red eyes. I assumed that everyone thought I was dead. She was muttering to herself saying,"She is laying on her death bed because of me. She saved my life way too many times and I won't even be able to say thank you." I knocked and she said,"WHAT?!" I knocked some more and kicked the door open. I said,"Want to say thanks now?" She stared at me mouth open and eyes wide and she got up and crushed me in a hug. I patted her back and forced her to stop hugging me. "You're alive, no way! Apollo said that there was a high chance you wouldn't make it." She said. I nodded and I said,"Well, Percy and Jason helped me feel better. Now let's go introduce me to the cabin mates again. Make sure they don't visit sick bay and make sure everyone is in their seats including Reyna." She nodded and ran off. I heard over the intercom,"ALL CREW MATES PLEASE REPORT TO MESS HALL!" Then I waited patiently in the shadows. Everyone was sitting down and the head of the table was empty. I smiled at that. Then Annabeth said with a sad tone,"I have some news about Emaan and... she's alive!" Everyone started cheering and I walked out of the shadows and everyone got up and hugged me, except Reyna. I had to gasp for air and finally everyone got off me as I took my rightful seat at the head of the table. I said,"It has come to my attention that we have a captive." I pointed at Reyna. And she had a guarded expression. I muttered,"Praetor of New Rome can't beat me, huh?" Reyna said,"What?" I smirked and said,"Reyna will be given a bed and bathroom like all of us and she will not be treated like a prisoner. And how did your arm wound heal up? I'm sure it hurt after I gave you a good slash." Everyone snickered at me being provocative again. She grit her teeth and chose not to respond. "Now Reyna, why did you attack us? And why did you tell me your dogs were gonna tear me apart, because if I recall your dogs ran away?" She looked at me and said,"Octavian whipped up the legion to fight and I couldn't stop them. And my dogs were going to destroy you, if only you didn't mind control them." I had a smug expression on my face and said,"Well then. I have sent my scouts, which in case you guys didn't know I am a general in the sea army. The scouts of my division are keeping me posted. Here's what they told me first. The legion is marching to Camp Half-Blood. And let me warn you Reyna, if you guys get too close, a girl named Clarisse will tear you apart. Have you ever heard of the undefeatable Maeonian Drakon?' Reyna nodded. And I said,"Clarisse destroyed it. And she looped it's carcass onto her chariot as her prize. Now, would you like to find a whole army of Romans dead because you angered Clarisse?" Reyna looked horrified for a second before regaining her composure. She nodded and said,"During the Titan War we assumed that the Olympians had taken care of Olympus we had no idea that you guys were protecting it. And I... never mind." I nodded and knew what she was going to say. I said,"Let's Iris Message the Romans and tell them to stand down." I almost waved my hand and exposed myself but I nodded at Percy and he did it. I threw a golden drachma into the mist and said,"O Iris accept this drachma and show me the Romans." An image of Dakota popped up and I yelled,"DAKOTA! Get Octavian here now!" He looked up and waved at someone. Octavian came barreling over and said,"Reyna, are you alright? Don't worry we'll avenge you by destroying that camp."

"No, that won't be necessary Octavian. These Greeks are not our enemies. Listen go back to Camp. Gaea will attack there and no one will be there to protect it. Don't march on Camp Half-Blood because there awaits a half blood who has defeated the Maeonian Drakon." Reyna said.

Octavian pondered this then said,"Reyna we'll avenge you and we will crush those Greeks with onagers." Then he dissipated the connection. I scowled and roared sending a magnitude 7 Earthquake all over the world. I yelled and all the waves from the ocean rose to the height of the Argo II and I jumped off the deck into the water. Percy yelled,"EMAAN!"


	14. The Disapearance

Emaan's POV:

I dived into the water after causing some earthquakes. I went to Camp Half-Blood and saw Hestia tending to the flames. I bowed and said,"Lady Hestia. A rare honor to meet you." Hestia replied,"Emaan, it's been awhile! I presume you're here to help prepare for war." I nodded and said,"I ran away from the Argo. I heard Octavian say he'll use onagers. I came to try and delay their attack." Hestia was about to reply when I heard yelling. I grabbed Primus and ran towards the commotion. Clarisse was about to stab a camper. I ran and tackled her to the ground. I bent her arm on her back and said,"Stop it. I will break your arm if you don't stop it." She nodded and I released her. We interrogated the boy and he was a Roman spy. I put my sword at his throat and forced him to take me to the Roman camp. I noticed everyone was mingling. I asked his name and he said,"My name's Cody! Octavian is the new Pontifex Maximus." I scowled and I said,"Tell Octavian that I come on terms of peace and that I'd like to meet him." Cody bolted off towards a tent. Soon Octavian emerged wearing fresh clothes. There were two warriors with him. We sat at a picnic table and I said,"So, how are you? Never mind, I could care less. So why are you attacking us?" Octavian growled and said,"You guys fired upon our camp. You deserve the same." I nodded and looked at him with my cold stare. I learned that from Zeus. I replied,"Well, let me enlighten you! An eidolon possessed Leo, the one who fired. And of course they're being taken care of. Also, if you get too close to the borders Clarisse will pulverize you, as she did to the Maeonian Drakon." Octavian looked horrified for 10 seconds then said,"Well, that's... depressing, but you guys are performing witchcraft! And you guys are the reason for this! You already turned half my army into plants, now we're going to turn you into dust! CHARGE!" I nodded and I just looked up at the sky and lightning flashed around me. All the Romans stopped and bowed to me, which caused Octavian to get angry. He screamed,"STOP BOWING TO HER! WHY DID THE LIGHTNING FLASH? YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF JUPITER!" I said,"True, but Jupiter personally gave me his abilities! So try me, and I'll fry you all." Octavian backed up and stumbled. He gave me a look of absolute loathing and walked away. Then one by one people charged at me. A girl swung and I dodged, feinted a hit towards her head and kicked her legs out. She scrambled away. I said,"Is this the best you've got? Cause if it is, I'm not impressed!" Octavian shoved a heavily armed warrior towards me and whispered to each other. I had a smug expressions and the boy charged. I disarmed him and did a bear hug. I quickly undid the straps of his armor and somersaulted backwards. I landed on my feet with Primus in my hand. The boy, who's name was Roger gasped for air and quickly ran away. I nodded and said,"Step right up, step right up! Going once..." No one stepped forward,"Going twice!" No one stepped forward,"SOLD! And that's that! BYEEE!" I waved my hand and an image of Zeus popped up. He said,"Hey, Faris! The crew members are worried for you! Well, I'm assuming you need transportation. Up and away!" I jumped and I soared threw the sky and crashed on the deck of the Argo. I snapped my fingers and a backpack with tranquilizing darts appeared. I whispered,"Thank you, Hestia!" Fire soared threw the sky and Hestia winked at me. I shot everyone on the ship one by one and lights out!


	15. Beat It

Emaan's POV:

I tied everyone up to the chairs and blindfolded everyone. I dug into my book bag and found a voice changer. I sprayed some liquid on everyone's faces and Percy stirred first. He growled and instantly all the waves rose and the Earth started shaking. I closed my eyes and hummed. The water returned back to normal and the Earth stopped shaking. I smiled at Percy's look of confusion. I spoke saying,"I will fight you all, one by one. Then I will decide if this crew is worth helping. I heard Faris fried some Romans." Annabeth said,"Come on! Tell us about Faris." I nodded and said,"Faris is an amazing diplomat and fighter. She's helped during the Titan War. Perseus, while holding the sky you heard a voice say,'Be strong, dear.' That was her. She's helped everyone on this crew and still she's unknown as the savior of Olympus." All of this was true. Jason said,"I'll fight you first!" I said,"ALRIGHT! Let's get to it." I put on a black cloak, much like Assassins Creed. We fought mercilessly. I have to admit, this kid wasn't bad. He feinted a stab at my legs, which of course I saw coming. I snapped my fingers and the wind picked up tossing him in the air. Luckily my outfit only showed my mouth. I quickly ran and removed everyone's blindfolds. Jason bent the air to his will and smirked. I knew this was coming so I pulled the wind down and he fell. I rolled him over and placed my sword right on where his heart should be. I thundered,"YIELD!" He nodded and muttered,"I yield." I pushed him and he rolled to Piper's feet. I said,"Who's next?" Frank and Hazel stepped forward saying,"We'll fight you, together." I nodded and smiled at Hazel saying,"How much you've grown. I remember when you first took the wood from Frank. How happy I was! Well it's sad we must fight." Hazel and Frank were powerful, very. But Frank made a mistake when he tried to stab me with a knife. I simply slapped it out his hand and pulled my knife and held it at his throat. He refuse to yield. So I spun him and put my fist in his face and knocked him out cold. He fell to the floor and Hazel continued to fight. I repeated the same steps and soon Piper and Annabeth were out to face me. Annabeth whispered to Piper and I heard her say,"You go left, I'll go right. We attack at the same time, then come together as one." I smiled and as soon as they attacked I judo flipped Annabeth and hooked my foot with Piper's. Piper fell and hit her head rolling out the way. Jason picked up Piper and held her tight. I said,"Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the Owl Face." She lunged at me. I grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. I choke slammed her. Then I sensed a presence behind me. I turned around to get a spear to the stomach. I grabbed the spear so that it couldn't enter my body. And I looked up at Percy. I controlled my blood to pour out my mouth. And I smiled crookedly. He tried to pull the spear out but I held it tight. And I frowned at him. He jumped backward as I grabbed the spear and attacked him. He barely had time to block with Riptide. I swung and swung. I knocked Riptide out his hand and gave him a good size cut on both of his arms. I pushed him over the deck and he fell into the Ocean. Annabeth got up and charged at me. We fought and I hooked my leg with hers. She tried to Judo flip me but I did a back handspring. I put her in a Headlock and she submitted. Everyone looked at me in fear. I wiped the blood from my mouth and said,"Leo, you're next." He scrambled backwards and said,"No! Please just let me build things! Please!" I nodded and dived overboard. Percy was sinking into the water. I picked him up and made an air bubble. I did CPR and he gasped. When his eyes fixed on me his hand went to his pocket. I held his hand and pulled of my mask and hood. He hugged me tight and gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead. He said,"We were so worried about you! Don't do that again." I nodded and we shot to the surface. We landed on deck and everyone saw me. They scowled and then smiled. Oh well, time for some problems.


	16. The Revelation

Emaan's POV:

As soon as everyone smiled at me I jumped over them and raced to my cabin. I knew they were going to interrogate me. I tip toed hoping to get to the mess hall and get food. Everyone was sitting and looking at me expectantly. I nervously laughed and sat in my seat. And I said,"Hm. So uh, be fore you ask any questions let me just give you some answers. I arrived at Camp Half-Blood and signaled a truce with Camp Jupiter. You know, Octagon, excuse me Octavian attacked me and I beat up the whole legion. Then Zeus or Jupiter, it doesn't matter, gave me a free sky ride across the sky. Anymore questions?" No one raised there hand, and I clapped and said,"Reyna, come let's talk." After our brief conversation, we decided to head to Rome. And it was hectic let me tell you, Annabeth and Percy went together. And Percy returned. Nothing exciting happened until then. Everyone sat at the table with solemn looks. Percy and Annabeth just fell into Tartarus. This was depressing for us. I looked crestfallen and I knew that I would have to switch before I did anything drastic. I remembered something Poseidon told me,"When something against your will happens, make the switch and wait for our _friend_ to solve the problem." I went to the deck and made an IM. Straight to Poseidon,"Emaan, what's wrong?" I explained everything to him and the earth started shaking violently, hurricanes and tsunamis were churning. I pleaded with him to stop and finally everything died down. I said,"Look, me and Jase will make the switch and Cliff will watch over Percy. Sound good?" Poseidon nodded and closed the IM. I turned to leave my cabin and the whole crew, including Reyna had their weapons out pointed at me. Reyna said with her voice full of venom,"Okay traitor, wake up when we're ready." Then the world turned black. I woke up tied to a chair and I saw the whole crew around me. Reyna said,"So, you wanted Percy to fall into Tartarus, didn't you?" I scoffed and replied saying,"Let me tell you something . If I wanted something done it would've been done long ago. So, unless you want to get beat, I recommend you untie me." She made a cut on my cheek and said,"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?" My intentions were to save Olympus no matter how petty the Olympians are. You may be wondering who Jase is. Jase is my twin brother and we take turns going on missions. But naturally I replied with,"I know the answer you want, but it's not the truth. The answer you want is:To destroy you all. Happy?" Reyna made a cut on the other side of my face and at this point I was starting to get angry. I stood up and snapped the ropes that tied me to the chair and punched everything in sight. Everyone was laying on the ground dazed and groaning and I said,"Meet Jase Faris, my twin brother." I dropped a smoke bomb and quickly got Jase teleported in. He had his hair combed back and had a white T-Shirt with jeans and sneakers. He also had a watch, made by Hephaestus. He also had his shades on along with a belt that held a gun, which of course had celestial bronze, stygian iron, and imperial gold bullets. He nodded to me lazily and said,"Go get big bro. And I know we're both 15 but I still like to say I'm older." I whacked him in the arm and went on my quest to save Percy Jackson.


	17. Apologies

What's up everybody? Hey gals and guys. Sorry about not posting for 3 weeks, there was a lot of school so I was really busy. But I'm back to posting two chapters a week so, hey I guess this makes up for it!


	18. Meet Jase

Jase's POV:

Emaan just disappeared, oh my older sister! Y'know Emaan and I have been through a lot, whether it's being public or secret, it varies. In case you don't know what I'm talking about, one of us is in public and the other one is a secret. We usually switch places, although sometimes none of us are known. Thanks to Aphrodite, we shift appearances so much, nobody knows us, that's how we keep our system rolling. Our original appearance is jet black, sea green eyes and a light skin complexion. My original hair style is a comb-over. Emaan's is a simple braid slung over her shoulder. Everywhere she went all the boys wanted her number, or wanted to take her out but, I always knocked them out, so that's taken care of. Usually I wear a grey polo shirt with jeans and Emaan wears the same. When we have to destroy enemy bases we wear black long sleeve shirts, black pants, black boots, and black masks. So, we're usually very scary! I always have a gun holster, a sword, and my watch, that is a shield. Emaan just laid the physical smack down onto the crew.

2 hours later:

After putting everyone into seats at the table, I turned my chair so that they wouldn't see my face. I filled the room with a substance that makes people wake up. Soon everyone stumbled awake. Everyone looked around confused and I turned around and place my shoes on the table. I said,"Hello, fellow crew mates. My name is Jase Faris and I am Emaan's twin sister. Currently she is going to rescue Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase. Any questions?" Everyone started hurling questions at me. I was starting to get a headache so I decided to test out my roar. I roared and everyone cowered. (In that scene from Beauty and the Beast 2017, when the Beast scares the wolves away). I said,"We're going to head over to Epirus and we'll shut the doors from the mortal world, while they seal it down there. Clear? Good, now get out, NOW!" Everyone jumped up and ran off to their respective cabins. I wonder how Emaan is doing.

Emaan's POV:

I don't even know how but I ended up in Tartarus. I had a sports bag on my shoulders and it contained all the essentials. In the distance I saw Annabeth and Percy fighting Arachne. I may not have been able to get her before, but I will now. I jumped and did a triple front flip and swung my sword. I instantly killed her and I scowled at her remains. I turned and saw what hurt me. Annabeth and Percy looking like corpses and stumbling around, heck I'm glad I packed the essentials. They collapsed and I immediately fed them my ambrosia and nectar. I helped them up and we continued through Tartarus.


	19. Tumbling Through Tartarus

Emaan's POV:

I tumbled through Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth. Oh yeah, and we met plenty of creatures that we had killed. Finally after being tricked by Akhlys, and finally getting the mist, we are on our way. Our plan was to seal the elevators. We engaged in a full on war with Tartarus. Damasen came and he saved our behinds. As we were making it up the elevator, Annabeth and Percy were sad and angry. I was too, the two greatest enemies of the gods, are now our allies. We thank you Bob and Damasen.

Jase's POV:

We were on our way to Epirus. My sister hasn't contacted me in days, weeks, I don't even know. Finally. Just as we landed I managed to fall through a hole in the ground with Hazel and Leo. Then we met Clytius and the stupid mother of the minotaur. Emaan, Percy, and Annabeth fell out of the elevator and I roared my scary roar. Clytius didn't budge. Then we defeated Pasiphae. Yes! Yes! Yes!(Pun intended D-Bry). Emaan was in the best condition out of all three of them. We defeated Clytius, it's time for the reunion! Wow, I never realized this but Emaan is truly a good warrior.

Emaan's POV: 

Oh my gosh! It's Jase, my twin brother. Very exciting(note the sarcasm). We have a good relationship and all but it's hard when you have someone who looks like you and copies you. Anyways, we just defeated Clytius, boy do I want to destroy him. Why won't Hecate get her gluteus maximus up and help?! No idea, no idea. Clytius swung his sword at me and I dodged it but I jumped so high I landed on it. I stabbed my sword into his chest and my sword started to slide down causing a straight line down his chest. I landed on the floor and Hecate threw fire at him. Took her long enough. Then I looked at Clytius and felt a twang of pain when I remembered Bob and Damasen.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Damasen no, get back here!" Emaan said. Emaan dodged a swipe of the monsters. "No, Emaan go kick my mothers grass and sand behind! Percy go with Annabeth and Emaan!" Percy said,"No, Damasen I can't leave anyone behind!" Damasen stabs his father and somersaults over him and says,"I'll be avenged if you go. NOW GO!" Percy roars and instantly every monsters disintegrates because of the eruption of the veins on the ground. Damasen stabs his father again and again, over and over until Tartarus disintegrates. Damasen grabs a knife and runs to the doors. He says,"Look guys, we're all going to make it to the land of the living. I'm going to pretend to have all of as hostage with Iapetus, or Bob helping me. Okay. Now let's go." The doors start to close and right before the doors close, Damasen stabs his knife onto the button and the door shuts. Then lights out for the demigods._

 _FLASHBACK OVER:_

Emaan's POV:

Damasen and Bob had to teleport away from the scene of fighting Clytius and go into hiding. I wonder how they're doing. They're probably being hunted down by Gaea and her minions. Mhm. Well it's time to get back to ship.


	20. Back To Our World

Emaan's POV:

I scowled when I got aboard the Argo II. Not because I hated it, but because of memories of a similar flying ship. Basically my life started with me being blind for the first 4 years of my life. Not as in eyes but as in not knowing of the Greek Mythology. My mother picked me up from school and then she looked up abruptly and looked dead at a monster. She ran to my stepfather, nice professor by the way and he drove us all the way home. My father through my mother a duffel bag and she packed my clothes and my favorite brownies. I remembered memories of school with Jase, how we excelled in swimming and how when we would get angry, the local swimming pool would rise and sway in it's bed. I remembered when I went to the seas holding Jase's hand and Poseidon appeared telling us what we were, who we were. He said,"My son, my daughter, it's been awhile. Look you all will have to be rangers of Olympus, meaning you will save lost demigods and save them." This of course confused Jase and I, because we didn't even know what demigods were. So Poseidon explained everything to us and we agreed. Everyday Athena would teach us and she wasn't a very pleasant teacher, let me say. Anyway back to present tense, we were all sitting on a bench eating food laughing and talking but Annabeth, Percy and I looked up at the stars and got a wistful look in our eyes. After I took another bite of my food I put my fork down and ran onto the Argo II. "O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and connect me to Poseidon." Poseidon shimmered into view on a throne. He must've sensed something was amiss because he said,"Who's there?" I snapped my fingers a couple times before he looked at me and nodded immediately knowing what I wanted. "Are you sure? You are willing to forfeit your position to Jase?" I nodded and I disappeared into mist. I reappeared in the one place I can reminisce, my old home my humble modest 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom house, where my family used to reside. This is the final chapter of my life.


	21. Ending

Sorry but this is the final chapter of this book. Sorry but, fortunately a new book will be coming out. Also, I'm very sorry about the long absence, and the lack of motivation helped me end this book once and for all. See you in the next book!


End file.
